Stump pulling apparatuses are generally towed behind a vehicle and are used to pull stumps from the ground. Typically, these towable stump pulling apparatuses include a drawbar that connects to a pair of stump-engaging wheels or rotatable implements, which are ultimately responsible for the stump removal. Typically, the drawbar is equipped with various types of compression springs, which are configured to provide a clamping force to the pair of stump-engaging wheels so as to bias the pair of stump-engaging wheels together. When the wheels engage a stump, the wheels temporarily separate against this clamping force around the circumference of the stump with the continued compressive force causing the wheels to engage the stump to a sufficient degree that, as the wheels continue to turn, they pull the stump from the ground.
Compression springs have been used with success for moderately-sized stumps, but have their limitations in application. For example, increased amounts of compressive force are required to withdraw a larger diameter stump; however, given the overall size of the stump puller, there may not be sufficient space to install a spring of the necessary parameters. Still further, compression springs cannot typically be adjusted based on varying stump sizes and soil conditions without entirely removing and replacing the spring(s), which takes time and can pose technical difficulties for those not having the proper training or tools. Moreover, compression springs breakdown and fatigue with time and therefore require periodic replacement.